This renewal application for T32 DK067872, Research Training in Gastroenterology at the University of Maryland, Baltimore, requests 5 yrs of funding for 3 predoctoral and 5 postdoctoral (MD, PhD, MD/PhD) trainees. Overall goals of this program are unchanged; to seek and prepare talented trainees for academic careers in Gl by offering an integrated, Interdisciplinary curriculum that emphasizes mucosal biology & immunology, cell signaling & proliferation, enteric pathogens & vaccine development, and clinical research. School of Medicine entities represented by faculty with strong NIH funding cut across departmental lines to include Medicine, Pediatrics, Surgery, Microbiology & Immunology, Biochemistry & Molecular Biology, and Epidemiology & Preventive Medicine. Broad-based training opportunities allow predoctoral trainees to obtain PhD or MD/PhD degrees and postdoctoral trainees to earn MS, MPH or PhD degrees. Four research tracks (Cell Signaling & Proliferation, Mucosal Immunology & Microbiology, Epithelial Cell Biology, and Clinical & Translational Science) are directed by accomplished senior investigators and comprised of highly productive, experienced mentors who interact both within and amongst these tracks. Trainees devote a minimum of 2 yrs in lab- or patient-based research guided by faculty with exceptional mentorship and research credentials. In its initial period of funding, the program was highly successful; all training slots were filled, trainee retention was 100%, and productivity was outstanding. Both predoctoral T32 trainees who completed training qualified for the PhD degree. Of 8 postdoctoral fellows completing training, 4 are completing clinical training and 4 are Assistant Professors pursuing basic or clinical research in academic Medicine or Pediatrics (1 supported by and another with pending NIDDK K08 awards). This T32 program is extraordinarily diverse; of 15 trainees (2005-10), 10 (66%) are women; 3 (20%) are African American; and 2 (13%) are Hispanic. During the past 4 years, the program matured and grew by adding funded, productive faculty with strong mentoring credentials, and by innovation (e.g. adding Junior Faculty members, to 'mentor future mentors', and offering a Ph.D. Program for Clinicians).